Arwen's Yogurt Dresses 1:Part 1
by Esmarelda Gamgee
Summary: Arwen's yogurt dress company is failing, so she and her asisstant, Joe, try to fix it.
1. Default Chapter

Arwen's Yogurt Dresses 1: Part 1  
  
Two adorable young hobbit boys are sitting in a cheezily-painted park with plaster bluebirds flying around with the strings perfectly visible. Of course, there were also still birds painted in the background. Most were cheap and distant, but there were also close-up, expensive birds. The two hobbits both have plastered smiles on their faces. Then, a gorgeous, young, blonde elf maiden walks by. One second, her dress is blue, but in another, it turns red. "Whoa! Did you see that?!" one of the hobbits yelled to the other, even though they were sitting right next to each other. "Yea!" shouted the other. "Maybe her dress changes color, like yogurt or something!" "That's right, boys," said the elf maiden brightly. "You two are so cute! Do you wanna go out tonight?" The two hobbits turn to the camera and give a thumbs-up. The elf maiden and two hobbits stand together, which looks rather funny, considering they are 3 feet tall and she is 5'6", and say in unison, "Arwen's Yogurt Dresses: Maybe her dress changes color, like yogurt or something!" "Cut!" yelled Arwen. "Joe, print that, and get me some coffee, please. I hate that commercial! Arwen looked around the warehouse that her father had given her for her 2,000th birthday. It was falling apart. "I hate this warehouse!" she screamed. Everyone working hard to make the beautiful dresses that changed color every 10 seconds stopped and looked at her. "Well, he did buy it at K-Mart!" Arwen shot back. There were murmurs of agreement, and everyone got back to work. "This company is a disaster," she said to her assistant, Joe. "Well, what do you expect?" said Joe. "People like the idea of a dress that changes color, but no one likes the idea of a dress that could make them clash colors at any moment. Sales of Arwen brand clothing have gone down 65% ever since Yogurt Dresses were put on the market! There's only one solution: bring in a fashion designer. Then we can separate the colors that don't match into different dresses." "Joe!" she screamed. "You know that we don't have nearly enough money to hire a fashion designer!!!" "But I have an idea!" he exclaimed. "Mind you, you're not going to like it one bit." "I don't care!" shrieked Arwen. "I'm desperate! I'll do anything to make these dresses sell!" "Alright then," said Joe uneasily, "let's get to work." 


	2. Arwen's Yogurt Dresses 2: The Apple Sale

Arwen's Yogurt Dresses 2: The Apple Sale  
  
"I cannot believe I listened to you, Joe! Why in Middle-Earth would we have an apple sale?!" screamed Arwen. She was furious. She hated apples.  
  
"But madam," said the salesman, who was a hobbit, "zese are ze finest apples in all Hobbiton. Zey vill sell like crazy."  
"They better, or else you two are gonna have two large hospital bills!" she yelled. "I must have enough money to hire that designer!"  
"Calm down, Arwen!" shouted Joe. "This will work! Why do you always have to be such a pessimist!? JUST SHUT UP!"  
Arwen looked awestruck. She had never heard Joe shout before. He had always just silently agreed with her. "You're right, Joe," she said. "Alright then, let's just get this over with. The sooner I make enough money, the better."  
All of the sudden, a huge crowd of people came and started bidding on the apples. One hobbit actually started foaming at the mouth and running around like a rabid dog. The salesman was right! But this was a little out of control. The costumers were pushing, pulling, growling, snarling, barking, and just plain being insane. Finally, after many hours of this, every single apple was sold and there was enough money to hire the designer.  
"Alright," said Joe, "light the beacon of fashion designers!" The beacons spread all the way to Hobbiton in about 10 minutes. Don't you just love the Express Beacon System?  
Within days, the designer finally arrived on his golden horse, and walked through the giant doors.  
  
message: hey people reading this! this is my first fan fic and i know it's bad. I'm not good with humor. i'll definately put out some serious ones next and just stick with that. anyway, please review and tell me what you think! next chapter coming up........ 


	3. Arwen's Yogurt Dresses 3: The Designer

Arwen's Yogurt Dresses 3: The Designer  
  
"What kind of place are you running here?!" the designer shrieked. He had a bit of a Chicago accent. (a/n- don't ask) "I come all the way from Hobbiton to Rivindell for this? You must be out of your minds! I am a professional designer!" Every single person in the room stopped and stared. They gave funny looks, glares, and some made rude remarks and gestures. "Look, buddy-boy," Arwen said furiously, "I stood out in the hot sun for 4 hours selling apples and now you're saying that you won't help us just because you don't like the warehouse?! You've got to be kidding me!"  
He seemed quite taken aback at this. Now he was just plain scared.  
"All right, all right!" he said. "I'll point out the problems....." And so he did. The company was saved, the commercials were a bit less corny, and there was new equipment that had a you-won't-lose-any-limbs-or- your-money-back guarantee. The beacon of fashion designers shall not light again!  
  
(a/n- hope you liked it! sorry it was a bit short. please read some of my other fanfic :) 


End file.
